Chemistry
by tjtay
Summary: She opened her locker, got her things, and went to her next class. Chemistry. Something her and Patrick knew very well. Kat x Patrick! R&R!


Hey guys! This is my first Katrick fanfiction and I hope it turns out good! Enjoy! J

" So how are things between you and Patrick Verona?" Mandela asked Kat. They were in the hallways of Padua high. Kat didn't know why Mandela was so scared of Patrick. He was just really annoying, and thought he was all bad. But Kat could see right through him.

" Fine I guess, but why do our conversations always end with him?" Kat asked.

" Because your obsessed with me." Kat quickly turned around to find the one and only Patrick Verona standing about a inch away from her face. Kat felt her stomach flop, and tried to hide a blush.

" Wrong. I'm not obsessed you. If I was I would be stalking you. But it seems to be the other way around." Kat stated turning back around to face Mandela. " Right. Because I'm the one who went to auto shop, and the one who dumped trash on you to get detention with you, and I'm the one who went to the club and went around looking for you." Patrick said sarcastically.

" One, I went to auto shop to fix my car, and didn't know you were there. Two, you littered and I did something about it, and you talked to me while we were picking up trash, and Three, I was looking for the bathroom like I said before." Kat replied. That's when Patrick put a hand on Kats shoulder and turned her around to face him.

" Just admit that your obsessed with me, and the fact that every time you see me you can't help but want to talk to me, and stay near." Patrick said, keeping his hand on her shoulder, so she wouldn't turn away. He looked into her eyes, and saw a kind of lightness in them.

" I'm not admitting anything when its not true." Kat exclaimed. Patrick sighed. This girl was just to stubborn to admit anything.

" Kat, look me in the eye and tell me your not obsessed with me, and then I'll believe you." Patrick said removing his hand.

Kat hesitated, because she knew that she did have a slight crush on him, and she wasn't that good at lying either. But she finally agreed to do it.

" Fine." She said. Patrick smirked. He wasn't done yet.

" Hold on. Lets make a bet. You don't say it, and I get to do whatever I want to you, and if you do say it, well I'll leave you alone." He exclaimed. Kat once again hesitated. If she was able to pull it off, he would leave her alone. No more fights, no more challenges, and no more Patrick. But she had to. She couldn't let him get the idea that she liked him, because he would never let her live if down. Patrick seemed to notice her hesitation, but didn't say anything.

She looked up into his eyes, and suddenly she couldn't look away, she couldn't speak, she couldn't do anything. Kat stared at him for about two minutes when Patrick finally started to talk.

" Are you going to say something?" he asked. Kat managed to nod. She opened her mouth to speak, and tried her best to not get lost in those eyes.

" I, uh, I'm, not, um -" but that's all she could say. She couldn't go on. He smirked as she fumbled for words. He knew she couldn't say those words. She couldn't lie well. He had spent days studding her to figure out what she was good at and bad at, and she was terrible at lying.

" Told you, you were obsessed." Patrick said. Kat closed her eyes and shook her head.

" No, I'm not." She said, looking away. " Then how do explain not being able to say it?" He asked. She panicked because there was no reason except the truth. She was obsessed with him. She sighed.

" Just do what you want to do." She said. Patrick shook his head. " Your going to tell me why you couldn't then I'll do what I want. Just admit it. You like me, and you know it." Patrick stated.

" Ok, you want to know why I couldn't say it? Well here's the truth. When I looked up into your eyes, I couldn't speak, I couldn't pull away, I couldn't do anything. The way you looked at me made me feel safe, and I was happy.

I Couldn't say those words because if I won the bet you would Leave me alone, you would ignore me, you would just vanish from my life, and I couldn't have that. Do you know how many times I wanted to brake down and just cry in front of you? Let out everything. You're the most annoying person I know, and I hate it when your not around, I hate it when your with another girl, I hate it when you get mad at me, I hate how you make me want to be better, I hate when you walk right by and don't notice me, I hate that I have to try to be with you, I hate how you never say sorry for what you did wrong, I hate it when you say how I feel, I hate that you don't feel the same, and the thing I hate the most is that I can't hate you at all." Kat said letting out all of her feelings, and tearing down her wall.

And the minute she finished saying her feelings, Patrick crashed his lips to hers, holding her face in his hands. Kat closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed back. His lips were soft and warm, and even if he didn't like her back, she was going to make the moment last. His lips moved perfectly with hers, and she was going weak kneed. If Patrick wasn't holding onto her, she would probably be on the ground. After about four minutes, they needed air so they broke apart, and Patrick removed his hands from her face, and she stumbled back, and grabbed a locker.

Mandela was completely shocked at what she had just saw. Patrick looked down at Kat to see her expression. She looked shocked, surprised, and happy at the same time.

" What, what was that for?" Kat asked. " That's what I wanted to do. We made a bet, I won, and I just kissed you." He replied.

" You didn't have to do that just because you felt sorry for me." Kat said, suddenly gaining back her normal put together self.

Patrick leaned in, and whispered in her ear, " I wanted to." Then kissed her again gently, and walked away. Mandela stood there, mouth open, jaw practically on the floor. She wasn't the only one though, because most of the hallway had seen it, and was spreading the news.

" Patrick Verona just kissed you." Mandela said. Kat nodded. " I think he's obsessed too." Kat said then opened her locker, got her things, and walked to her next class. Chemistry. Something her and Patrick knew very well.


End file.
